A Long Day
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Utau's home alone, and bored. Suddenly, Kukai calls and asks to come over and chill. What will happen? AU - no charas RATED T GUYS T! NOT M! xD


**A Long Day… **

**/**

**Shugo Chara Fan-Fiction! **

**KukaiXUtau/Kutau**

/

I sat there and sighed. I was home alone, and bored. Very bored, so bored there was no way to describe my boredom. Okay, maybe there was a phrase. But my boredom doesn't even reach that point. It's way past that point. I'm the most bored person that you'll ever meet in your innocent lives. Dang, this will be a very long day.

If Ikuto didn't go to Hinamori Amu's house with my laptop, then I probably wouldn't be this bored. My cell phone ran out of batteries. I don't like the home phone, well, no I like it, it's just it was wireless and Ikuto lost it. I can't text anyone because my cell phone is out of batteries. Ikuto think a charger is a ball of yarn!

I was grounded so I had to stay in the house. I could also have people over. But the maximum was one. How can I invite one friend over when Amu is busy, Rima is busy, and Yaya's probably eating sweets? I mean I could invite Yukari-san over, but why would she come? I mean the scheduling kills her already!

I decided to go over to Ikuto's room and try to find my cell phone charging wire. I needed my cell phone. I couldn't live without it. I take pictures all the time. I can't even go on Face book and talk to my fan boys and fan girls. They're annoying, but it's more annoying when they keep messaging you! Oh that just gave me an idea, where's my digital camera.

I just wish Iru and Eru were still here. They already disappeared. I never knew it was possible to even reach this level of boredom. If Iru and Eru were still here, Iru could kick Eru and I'd burst out laughing with the two of them. I really miss our Charas. Daichi too, he was hyper, but really sweet, I think he had a thing for Temari or Iru. My mind ran over a lot of thoughts, one in particular made me smile. That memory was my first ramen contest with Kukai.

Then my home phone rang. Seems Ikuto left it on his bed near the 'I-love-Amu' corner. I picked up the phone and pressed the Talk button. I didn't bother looking at the Caller ID, most of the time it said Private Name and Private Number anyways. So why bother.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, what's up?" replied the person on the other line. It was Kukai.

"And you are?" I asked playing dumb.

"You really are blond huh? Blondness really got to your brain **(1)**?" Kukai said. I could literally see him smirk.

"Huh?" I asked in a sickening sweet tone, although I was boiling with anger!

"Anyways, can I come over and chill? I'm really bored Utau." Kukai stated.

"Utau… Utau…Oh my God, how do you know my name!" I asked faking to be afraid.

"I know you know it's me," Kukai said.

"Yeah, I know you know I know it's you," I replied.

"WHAT…?" Kukai asked.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Anyways can I?" Kukai asked.

"Can you what?" I asked.

"Come over," Kukai replied.

"Oh, fine…" I replied.

"Okay, be right there!" Kukai said.

I sighed and then went over to my room placing the phone back into its stand to charge. Did I mention I found my cell phone charger? It was on the carpet of Ikuto's room. I wonder why…? I flopped down onto my bed and sighed again. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up and then frowned, I just got settled into my comfy bed! I opened the door and saw Kukai grinning.

"Hello Kukai," I said.

"Did I bother you?" Kukai asked.

"Where were you and how did you get here so quickly!" I demanded.

"I was sitting on your doorstep; I called with my cell phone." Kukai said.

"Whatever, come in," I replied.

"Is Ikuto home?" he asked.

"No, why?" I questioned. I pounced onto his back and whispered seductively into his ear. "Am I not good enough?"

"Um?" Kukai muttered blushing heavily. I laughed and let go of him. "Oh? Wanna play that way huh?"

"Pssh, like you could make me blush!" I challenged.

"Wanna bet?" Kukai grinned.

"Winner gets…" I stated.

"RAMEN!" Kukai and I screamed at once.

I started giggling at how stupid we seemed and Kukai stared at me. I raised an eyebrow and then got back up. I circled around Kukai and then I plopped myself on the sofa. Kukai stared at me some more and I gave him a weird look.

"Oh!" I said in realization. "You have 2 minutes to try and make me blush…"

"I think I already won," Kukai smirked.

"Why do you thin- Mmmm?" I was cut off by Kukai pressing his lips against mine. I blushed more than I could ever imagine I could blush, and Kukai smirked again his lips still stuck to mine. I rose my eyebrow indicating 'when are you going to stop?' and he returned it with a 'never' look. Kukai finally pulled away.

"I guess I win!" Kukai grinned.

"Yeaaah, but I don't want to give you ramen!" I said.

"Awww," Kukai smirked. "Then how about another kiss?"

"YAY!" I squealed as he pressed his lips against mine again.

Suddenly, Ikuto and Amu walked in, and stared. Ikuto was the first to speak.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

/

**Ryoko – LOL!**

**(1) Sorry to people who are blond! SORRRYYYY!  
**


End file.
